In general, when epitaxial films are subjected to, for example, evaluation of distortion, an X-ray diffraction apparatus equipped with four adjustable axes is used as an X-ray analysis apparatus. Specifically, such an X-ray analysis apparatus includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an X-ray source 910, a specimen holding unit 930, and an X-ray detecting unit 920. A specimen 901 is held by the specimen holding unit 930, and the X-ray detecting unit 920 detects an X-ray.
The X-ray source 910 emits a so-called homogeneous X-ray. The specimen 901 held by the specimen holding unit 930 is irradiated with the X-ray emitted from the X-ray source 910. The X-ray detecting unit 920 includes a slit 921 and a scintillation detector 922. The X-ray diffracted by the specimen 901 passes through the slit 921 and is detected by the scintillation detector 922. The slit 921 and the scintillation detector 922 are attached to a 2θ arm 923.
The specimen holding unit 930 includes four axis rotating stages, that is, a 2θ-axis rotating stage 931 rotated about a 2θ-axis, an ω-axis rotating stage 932 rotated about an ω-axis, a χ-axis rotating stage 933 rotated about a χ-axis, and a φ-axis rotating stage 934 rotated about a φ-axis. The 2θ-axis rotating stage 931 rotates the 2θ arm 923 about the 2θ-axis. The 2θ-axis rotating stage 931 may be rotated by a 2θ-axis rotation drive unit 941. The ω-axis rotating stage 932 rotates the entire χ-axis rotating stage 933 about the ω-axis. The ω-axis rotating stage 932 may be rotated by a ω-axis rotation drive unit 942. The χ-axis rotating stage 933 rotates the entire φ-axis rotating stage 934 about the χ-axis. The χ-axis rotating stage 933 may be rotated by a χ-axis rotation drive unit 943. The φ-axis rotating stage 934 rotates the specimen 901 about the φ-axis. The φ-axis rotating stage 934 may be rotated by a φ-axis rotation drive unit 944. The 2θ-axis and the ω-axis are coaxial with each other, the φ-axis and the χ-axis are perpendicular to each other, and the χ-axis and the φ-axis are perpendicular to each other.
In general, when the specimen 901 is subjected to, for example, evaluation using such an X-ray analysis apparatus, the four axes, that is, the 2θ-axis, the ω-axis, the χ-axis, and the φ-axis, are adjusted by the 2θ-axis rotating stage 931, the φ-axis rotating stage 932, the χ-axis rotating stage 933, and the φ-axis rotating stage 934. For this purpose, the 2θ-axis rotation drive unit 941, the ω-axis rotation drive unit 942, the χ-axis rotation drive unit 943, and the φ-axis rotation drive unit 944 use pulse motors or the like so as to perform positional control.
In particular, when a film having a good crystallinity and orientation property such as an epitaxial film is formed in the specimen 901, distortion is desirably evaluated with higher resolution. Thus, the following techniques are used: the width of the slit 921 disposed in front of a light incident portion or the scintillation detector 922 is reduced, a double-slit is provided, and a channel cut crystal is used in the light incident portion so as to reduce the divergence angle of the X-ray or reduce the energy width of the X-ray.
In the above-described X-ray analysis apparatus, it takes much time to adjust the four axes, that is, the 2θ-axis, the ω-axis, the χ-axis, and the φ-axis, and accordingly, it takes much time to perform evaluation or the like on the specimen 901. Furthermore, in order to optimize four axial angles for a diffraction peak using an X-ray analysis apparatus such as a high-resolution four-axis X-ray diffraction apparatus, the speed at which an initial value approaches to an optimum value is lower than that of a low-resolution apparatus, and scanning is desirably repeatedly performed for each axis. As a result, measurement takes much time, and accordingly, it is difficult to use a high-resolution four-axis X-ray diffraction apparatus as an inspection apparatus in sites where high-speed inspection is desired such as a manufacturing floor.
Thus, there has been a demand for a high-resolution X-ray analysis apparatus and a high-resolution X-ray analysis method, with which analyses such as evaluation of distortion may be performed in a short time.
An example of related art is Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-300305.